Lost x Found
by Carry On
Summary: An act of kindness on Leorio's part leads to a pretty big reward. Leorio x Mito


**Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Outside of the York New airport, Leorio was looking for a taxi. What he found instead was a woman concentrating on a map and looking totally confused. Feeling it was his duty to help her out, Leorio made his way to her side.

It also didn't hurt that she was cute, in a simple kind of way.

"Hey, miss. Are you lost?" The woman looked up, pushing loose strands of dark red hair out of her eyes as she did. She gave him a helpless smile.

"I'm afraid so. I need to get to the York New General Hospital, but I have no idea how to get there."

"The hospital? I'm going there, too. If you want, you can come with me."

Leorio was unprepared for the sudden change in the woman's face as she looked him over critically. But, after a few uncomfortable seconds, her smile was back.

"That would be great."

They left the crowd outside the airport and were immediately submerged into the crowd of the city. Leorio led the way, making sure to walk with his back straightened and his hands out of his pockets. The woman was by his side, apologizing to those she bumped into.

"First time in the city?" Leorio asked.

She nodded. "Is it that noticeable? This is actually the first time I've traveled. How about you?"

The woman turned out to be skillful in the art of conversation. Before he realized it, he had given away his hometown, his plan to become a doctor, and his favorite place to get ties. They were in the hospital lobby before he had a chance to learn anything about her.

They walked over to the elevators and got into the same one.

"Which floor do you need?" Leorio pressed the button for the third floor. She glanced at the panel.

"The same floor as you."

As the elevator rose and they stood silent, a thought struck Leorio.

"You know, I never got your name. I'm Leorio," He extended a hand. She took it and gave him a firm handshake.

"My name's Mito."

The elevator door opened as she spoke. They started down the hallway, both of them looking at the numbers on the door.

"By the way, thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem," Leorio paused, then spoke again. "If you've got time, do you want to go out and-"

A loud voice interrupted Leorio's dinner suggestion. A door had opened a few feet in front of them, revealing Gon. He didn't seem to be aware of the brace around his torso or the bandage covering his left eye as he waved at the two of them.

"Aunt Mito! Leorio!"

Pale arms encircled Gon's neck and pulled him back into the room. As the sounds of a fight filled the hallway, Mito and Leorio rushed to the doorway to find Killua holding Gon in a headlock.

"Get back in bed, stupid!"

"I just wanted to say hi to Aunt Mito and Leorio!" Gon shouted back. He struggled against Killua's headlock, but couldn't break it. Without hesitation, Mito joined the fray and the scolding began.

"Killua, let him go. Gon, what are you even doing up? You can't walk around with those broken ribs," Both boys stopped. Gon got back into the hospital bed and Killua sat down on the end of it.

When she was sure Gon was fine and that he gotten a greeting hug, Mito pointed over at Leorio. He stopped slouching.

"Is that the Leorio you've told me about?"

"Yep." Gon answered happily. The tone made Leorio suddenly afraid of what Gon had been telling Mito. She touched her fingers to her chin and looked upwards.

"I thought some of the things you were saying sounded familiar."

"Is he as handsome as you imagined?" Killua asked. He did not bother hiding the smirk on his face. Mito's eyebrow twitched.

"Killua, what have I told you about your comments?"

"I was just curious," Killua said, shrugging. Leorio resisted the urge to hit him over the head. He instead opted for a more mature reaction.

"What does it matter? We're all just here to see Gon."

Although he wouldn't learn of it until a few months later, that line got him his first date with Mito.

End

**And den they got married and lived happily ever after. **

**Or something close to that.**

**I thought Mito deserved to meet a guy her age (or close to it…) for once. It was either going to be Leorio or Hisoka. Since I wasn't in the mood to torture any of the characters, I went with Leorio. Now I kind of have a soft spot for the pairing. **


End file.
